License to Crash
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: The story of how Elwood got his license to crash and become the king of the road. Please Read and Review.
1. Prolouge

**Ok this is a first ever 2 person fic meaning that 2 people are doing this fic. This fic will be done by yours' truly and HotRodimus who I have the pleasure of knowing and writing with ^^**

**This is the prolouge to our fic about Elwood obtaining his driver's license; obviously this is way before the movie(s). **

**So the usual people : no bashing, no flaming, no rudeness, and such. Enjoy ^^**

**Elwood Blues belongs to Dan Aykroyd/Universal  
Jake Blues belongs to John Belushi (may God rest and bless his soul) / Universal  
Bluesmobile belongs to Universal**

**License to Crash**

**By: Sora-M-Jigen and 3LW00D**

**-**

**Prolouge**

**-**

With age comes maturity and with maturity comes age; nonetheless, both are inseparable. this is true and such as humans develop from their younger lives into their older lives. as young boys and girls grow into teenagers and soon young adults, they all acknowledge that they must learn an awesome skill in life: how to drive. For everyone has a different style of driving; it could be dangerous, cautious, or even polite if one is willing to go the extra mile to allow a person to take a turn or let the ambulance pass by.

However, one brother of blues had developed his driving from car chases as he escaped from cops with his older brother. His driving style was reckless, sometimes true to the rules of the road but when captured in a chase it was as if a mad man took control of the wheel as he stormed through buildings and malls with his Bluesmobile.

Nonetheless, this boy too had to learn how to drive properly - not to be a gentleman of the road (if he chose this) but to drive like a normal, sane person but then again what would be considered normal as people have different views of it? This boy, this Blues Brother, had to respect the road as well as the very vehicle he drove and owned but in order to do that he would overcome the biggest obstacle of his life: his driver's ed test.

With a crazy brother who enjoyed beers, women, music, and a good time it became a question of wonder as to where Elwood Blues would ever receive his license to crash.


	2. Let's Go Driving

**Ok now this is chapter 2 of a fic by two lunatic writers: myself and HotRodimus. This is HotRodimus' chapter so credit to her and kudos for the chappie ^^ Enjoy! ^^ Please Read and Review ^^**

**Elwood belongs to Dan Aykroyd/Universal Studios  
Jake belongs to John Belushi (may God bless his soul and may he rest in peace)/Universal Studios  
Penguin belongs to her actress/Universal Studios**

**--**

**Chapter 2: Let's Go Driving**

**--**

Elwood tore around the corner to the orphanage, his poor brother Jake was forced to hold on for dear life and attempt to keep his last meal where it belonged. Elwood was playing one of his favorite games; "Take Curtis's car out of a drive and get it back before he knows it's missing". It's an interesting game to say the least.

Elwood was fifteen and just couldn't wait to get his license. He had started practicing every chance he got and was positive that getting his permit would be a cinch. Ever since he was twelve, Elwood had "borrowed" cars to teach himself the important art of driving. He even went so far once as to take the family car of one of the folks whose foster care he had been in but that was another story. Right now he was studying hard for the exam for his permit the next day.

"Slow down motorhead! You think they're gonna let you on the road when you are going fucking 90 **in a residential area?!**"

"No. I think they're gonna let me on the road because, Sam Howard is going 90 in a residential area." Elwood spoke, as usual, in his stoic manner, not betraying any of his thoughts or feelings. He also had a very good point. It wasn't their car. Elwood had screwed on a set of fake plates onto the El Camino. They were registered using a fake address and the name Samuel Howard. If something went wrong some poor fucker was going to get a nasty letter with a Hell of an expensive ticket. Jake had to admit, it was a pretty damn good plan.

After sliding the car through a 180 degree turn he killed the engine. Jake scooted out of his seat and kept watch for one of the Nun's, or the proprietor of the car. Elwood had scurried around to the back of the car. He squatted down and unscrewed the fake license plate as fast as he could. It was then stored under a bunch of crap in the back of the trunk and the real plates were put back into place. It was a painstaking process, but worth it to avoid trouble.

Just as he finished screwing the pieces of metal on the door burst open, it was the Penguin in all her might, glory, and anger. She stood on the stoop for a moment before taking a deep breath and shouted so loud the brothers covered their ears in surprise.

"Jake! Elwood!" She lowered her voice and mumbled to herself, "Where are those boys? Leave it to them to be gone whenever there is work to be done."

The boys stayed squatting behind the car, it wouldn't do to pop out at the moment, Elwood starting thinking up a good solid story just in case they were found out. Sister Mary descended the steps down from the stoop; she looked up and down the street in search of the AWOL boys. Finally fed up with having to always search high and low whenever she wanted the Blues Brothers the Penguin returned inside to continue her duties.

Jake and Elwood both breathed sighs of relief, slumping down onto the ground. "Well, I guess we gotta go in." Jake proposed, "We can't hide forever."

Elwood had to agree; as much as he hated afternoon chores he had no intentions of staying out in the late summer heat. School had started a few weeks ago and it was almost September, the worst time to be outside, especially if one was wearing a black suit.

OoOoOoOo

After pretending to clean their shared room, by stuffing everything either in the closet or under the beds, Jake and Elwood sauntered down the stairs for dinner. They walked past the rows of tables until they reached the shorter one reserved for them at the front. As the two oldest boys at St. Helen's the younger orphans held them in high esteem. As the two greatest pranksters they were worshiped. The only downside to ruling the roost was having to sit directly in front of the penguin when you were having meals.

This rule was established after several incidents, such as the night that Jake started the food fight that caused Elwood to eat mostly toast, or when Elwood had slipped extremely hot cooking sauce into the soup when pretending to use the rest room. Everyone ate ice cream for the rest of the week it was so hot. After these accidents and a few others the brothers were restricted to the front table for the duration of all meals.

Neither of them ate much, Jake, who normally had at least a sample of everything, stuck to a sandwich, and a few other items. Elwood as usual, had toast, though he kept it to three slices that night. Jake told Elwood to eat light, he had plans. The sisters watched the boys closely through dinner, wondering if the change in eating habits meant that something had been done to the food. They needn't have worried.

OoOoOoOo

"Come on motorhead!"Jake leaned over his younger brother, "It's time ta wake up!" Jake shook his head at the irony of the situation. It was rare that he had to wake Elwood.

The younger Blues sat up and opened his eyes, not that Jake could tell behind the shades. He slid his hands up under them to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "What time is it?"

Jake looked at his watch, he pressed the button on the side to light up the display, "A little after midnight now come on!" he cuffed Elwood on the arm.

The younger boy rubbed at the sore spot, "Ow!"

The two boys snuck down the hall. Each of them carried their shoes in the right hand, being very careful where to step to avoid the creaky boards. Once at the bottom of the stairs Jake and Elwood made their way past the entrance to Curtis's room, many a time he had caught them sneaking out. It wouldn't do for them to be caught that time; it would mess up Jake's plans.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Elwood was not too keen on getting involved with anything that could get in the way of his getting a permit. He planned on waiting until _after _he had a license to break the laws.

Jake elected not to reply. He sat quietly in the passenger seat of the El Camino, he gazed wordlessly out the window watching the houses, businesses and apartments flash by. Occasionally he would point and tell Elwood to turn down a side road or to watch for a roller that escaped his attention. As a building that looked the same as all the others flashed into view he finally gave the order to stop.

"Hey Elwood, this is the place!"

His younger brother braked and stepped out of the car. He took in the tall grey shape with his usual calm gaze. The building, in his opinion looked like it should be condemned. Windows were broken and painted peeled away from the faded and crumbling bricks. With a shrug he opened the door and followed Jake in.


	3. Boozin Blues

**Holy fark we didn't update this in ages. Ah well, well this is my (Sora-M-Jigen)'s chapter 3. Enjoy ^^**

**Jake, Elwood belong to John Belushi (may God have mercy on his soul) and Dan Aykroyd  
Tamantha, the man, the bartender belongs to me**

**-**

**Chapter 3: Boozin Blues**

**-**

Inside the abandoned building there was no furniture whatsoever. The walls were stripped of their old wallpaper and the floor was wooden with many creaking boards in need of replacement. What in the Hell was this place? Elwood had never seen it before but Jake seemed to know it well as he walked in silence amongst the creepy boards. The atmosphere was eerie and filled with danger as it caused Elwood to be on his guard. Jake, however, wasn't on his guard and held his casual air about him and led his younger brother into the shadows of unexpected events. Jake knew what was to come, he did it once every month or whenever he could. He had friends here that Elwood didn't know about and wanted Elwood to meet.

There was no furniture except for what appeared to be a broken bar counter with a man who looked like he came from the streets. He had greased, slick back hair of black with ivory skin that was hidden beneath clumps of dirt. Elwood eyed the tattoo on his arm that was in the form of a king cobra devouring a human heart as he swallowed hard in fear at that. Jake knew this man as he casually walked to the damaged counter and waited for the man's amber eyes to notice him. Once they did, a devilish grin spread across his face as he put down the current issue of Hustler he was reading. Jake smirked, he just finished that issue as Elwood had a gut feeling that tonight was going to be bad for him. Then again, Jake wouldn't lead Elwood down the wrong path, he knew this.

"What can I do you for, Blues?"

"Is it open," Jake spoke as he bit back a grin, eager to see if his friends were out tonight. The 'it' was still a mystery to Elwood was he watched the man with the slicked back hair smirk and look down for a moment. The man gestured for Jake to come around the counter as he lifted a secret trap door that led to an underground club. From the looks of it, the lights were out as neon lights of different shades danced throughout the secret room just like the dancers on the dance floor was alive with different color lights and girls in short skirts with men in jeans. The music was loud and difficult to comprehend lyric wise as numerous conversations could be heard from the room. The scent of alcohol, perfumes, and smoke snaked up from the room and leaked out to where Jake stood. What a rush, not the greatest of scents but still it was a rush. It was a secret club that only special people knew and from the looks of it, Jake was one of those special people who liked to party. How he even found out about this place was a wonder in itself as Elwood watched the two talk before the man even noticed him.

"Who's the stiff," the man asked Jake referring to Elwood who had paled a bit out of fear from all of this.

"Elwood. He's got his driving test tomorrow and needs to loosen up a bit."

The man nodded in understanding and allowed Elwood to join his brother as they entered the club by descending a steel spiral staircase. When some people saw Jake they screamed in jubilation and immediately rushed to him, greeting him with words and hand gestures only he seemed to know. Elwood instantly felt alone, what had Jake been doing all this time? What was in this club that Elwood didn't know about? Soon after Jake introduced his friends to Elwood as he returned their greetings with a mere nod of his head and a wave. Jake explained to them that Elwood had never been here as one of Jake's friend's took Elwood's hand and dragged him out onto the floor. Upon going out onto the floor Jake met some of his "friends" most of which Elwood knew to keep a somewhat good distance from. However he knew that wouldn't work because it was either stay close to his brother or be offered some drugs. Elwood stayed to his brother as he high fived different people and bid his hellos to them. How did he know all these people? Who were they? What did they do for a living? Finally he led his younger brother to a group of people who were sitting at a chestnut bar complete with drinks and a smooth talking bartender.

Jake took it easy tonight and ordered himself a root beer as he kissed an African American woman's cheek. Elwood was stunned to see him kiss someone who was years older than him but at the same time, wasn't stunned due to the fact that he had seen Jake look at these type of women. The African American woman sat on a blood red stool and chatted with a few men only to give her full attention to Jake. She was an untamed woman in her early twenties with a neon orchid streak through her onyx hair. Her hair bounced and moved with her curvy figure which was only hidden under a blue crop top that allowed her cleavage to show immensely which caused Elwood to look away fast and turn a beet red. The lower half of her curvy tan body was hidden beneath denim short shorts and a pair of knee high black stilettos. She laughed at his reaction to her cleavage and made him look her in the eyes so his shaded ones met her fiery emerald ones.

"You've never been with a woman before?"

Elwood shook his head fast and swallowed hard as she snickered some. She was evil but gentle in her womanly ways as she got him a bottle of Heineken and a pink squirrel for herself. Elwood opened the drink and sniffed its' contents. It was strange to him as he blinked and looked to the girl who handed him it.

"You need to loosen up, sugar," she chugged her drink as she watched Elwood. He sipped the Heineken only to spit it out and cringe. It was strong, even for him. His reaction caused the girl and others to laugh as Jake somewhat snickered at his brother. He didn't want to make fun of him but it was kind of funny to see Elwood sputter and cringe somewhat at the alcohol.

"My name's Tamantha," the woman spoke as she chugged down the Heineken. Grinning like a fool at the taste of beer in her mouth she crossed her legs and laid back against the bar. Her bracelets jingled in her actions as she observed the dance floor and immediately got a wicked idea. Standing fast she grabbed Elwood's hand and took him out onto the floor as Jake followed suit. Once out on the floor she began to grind her hips voluptuously against Elwood's frame as he turned redder and tried to push her off his lanky frame. She refused for this to happen until he finally stepped back from her and pushed back some. A bit insulted by this, Jake took Elwood's place and allowed her to dance with him, leaving Elwood to the floor.

Jake knew that Elwood was untainted like a newly blossomed flower and was either horrible or uneasy around women who wanted one thing. He wasn't like that as to where Jake was despite his teenage age. Elwood was left to roam the room until he found himself standing at the bar. To drink or not to drink, that was the question. To drown his wishes of wanting to be like his brother in beer or to shove them down deep into his soul. It was a moment before he thought beer would be solution and sat down. This time he was actually able to hold down the Heineken and ordered a few more. This time he actually succeeded and it wasn't long before he became plastered. Jake didn't notice for a good while as the music became louder with every song. For every song played, Elwood kept ordering more drinks; the music was his addiction to drive him more into the drinking. It was insane, it was a rush for both of them as Jake let Tamantha do as she pleased to him. There was time to kill as long as they were home before dawn and that Elwood got some sleep.

However the dancing and music stopped when a brawl began the bartender and Elwood. Elwood by now was plastered as Hell and the bartender refused him anymore drinks. A few punches were thrown before Elwood grabbed a bottle only in an attempt to break it which failed as seeing the bartender right hooked him. Jake by now had ran through the crowed just to get to Elwood who was lying on the ground.

"Man what the fuck did you do to him," Jake yelled as he tried to get his brother conscious.

"He was hasslin my ass for some more and I told him no. He's fucking plastered," the bartender replied bitterly as he started to clean up the bar and everyone went back to what they were doing. It was if it had never happened, even Tamantha left Jake's side to go grind with another man. Damn bitch, damn girl, Jake snarled to himself as he tried to get Elwood was still alive which was a relief but after a while Jake believed that the punch did his brother in and from it all, caused a black out. Sighing to himself, Jake helped Elwood onto his feet and draped his arm over his shoulder. It was time to go, Elwood had lost it and so had Jake with his wild dancing and insane friends. Jake carried his brother up the spiral staircase out the door and to the El Camino that patiently waited for them all this time. Jake figured he'd drive as he gently placed Elwood in the passenger seat and floored it back to the orphanage.


End file.
